How Mass Effect 3 Should've ended
by Red Baron A.K.A. Crowley
Summary: Almost Exactly What It Says On The tin.


"Why are you here?" The fact that Shepard was only mildly surprised to see a ghost child really indicated how weird the last few days had been.

"What are you? Where am I?"

"I am The Catalyst"

That got a bit more of a reaction.

"The Citadel...it's sentient! But the citadel was built by the Reapers, which means you must be here to stop me"

Talking to a creepy child that looked like wisps of smoke was a little unnerving.

"No. I created the Reapers, and they created The Citadel. They are the solution to a larger problem."

Man, this day couldn't get any weirder, could it?

"The solution to what problem? What could justify wiping out entire civilizations!"

"Chaos. They are your salvation. You bring it on yourself. The created will always rebel against the creators."

The realization dawned on Shepard. Slowly, because the train of logic that lead there didn't really make much sense.

"Synthetic life. The Reapers were created to prevent us from creating synthetic life that might rebel against us."

"We found a way to stop that from happening. To restore order for the next cycle."

"You created another race of synthetics. You created more synthetics to wipe somewhat fewer of us out sooner!"

"Yes. Without us to stop it synthetics would destroy all organic life"

"Synthetics and organics don't have to fight. Look around us. There are Geth and Quarian fleets fighting together, alongside each other. Against your solution. Against their destruction. They're fighting for their right to live."

"How many died in the Geth uprisings, how many that-"

"The Quarians started that war! The Geth simply want to live in peace. But the moment the Quarians realized they were sentient, they decided to systematically wipe them out. Because they were afraid of the same thing as you. That fear lead to billions of Quarian deaths, deaths that could've been avoided if they'd just given synthetics a chance."

"If the Quarians had not acted-"

"You don't know what would've happened if the Quarians hadn't acted! You have no way of knowing."

"It is irrelevant. Your presence here, the first organic ever, has proven that the solution will not work anymore."

"So what do you do now?"

"That depends on you. There are new possibilities, but I can't and won't make them happen."

"What are they? How can you set this right?"

"You may do what you came here to do. You want to destroy us. Shoot the red panel and you will wipe out all synthetic life. Including the Geth."

"You want me to commit genocide to stop your own machines?"

"If you take this path, the peace will not last. Soon, your children will create synthetics-"

"I get it, you have an irrational hatred of synthetics. But I won't commit genocide"

"Or do you think you can control them?"

"No! That's what the Illusive Man wanted to do. That kind of power isn't safe in any hands. No good lies that way."

"There is another solution. Synthesis. Add your own energy to the crucible's and it, everything you are, will be sent out. The chain reaction will merge all synthetic and organic life"

"Woah woah wait, _what?_"

"Synthesis-"

"I heard you, but that's off the table. I'm not changing everything we are in my own image without consulting anyone. And how can you possibly think that turning everyone into cyborgs is a good idea? I mean, seriously."

"Without a solution, Synthetics-"

"If all Synthetics eventually turn against their creators, how long before The Reapers turn on you? How long before they go too far?"

"The Reapers are created with organic material."

"Doesn't that just make them more of a loose cannon? Have you ever actually spoken with one of your creations? Do they even know you exist, because Sovereign seemed pretty sure that The Reapers were running the cycle of their own will. Do they even know why you made them do this?"

"You are trying to convince me to call them off. It won't work."

"Fine. But remember when the Reapers are destroyed with the Geth intact that I gave you a chance. That's all you get. One chance."

"None of your options destroy the reapers and-

"I think one does."

"There is-"

"I don't believe in the no-win scenario. You know, some of the early Alliance trainers were fans of classic sci fi. You know what naval officer candidates do in their second year? We take an unwinnable test."

"Then you understand-"

"Well, it's supposed to be unwinnable. Took it 3 times, failed them all. Then I went back again. And I won."

"But the test was-"

" I reprogrammed it."

"Then you will control-"

"No. That's not the point. The point is that I refused to accept the situation they thrust upon me and I created my own. When the rules are out to get you, change them."

"The rules, as you put it are clearly under my control"

"No, you just programmed the original test. Winning it is up to me."

"How?"

"You made one mistake. You gave me The Citadel. The key to the reapers plans, the most heavily defended space station in the galaxy. The reapers had to make sure it wasn't destroyed while they were gone. It must have been programmed to react in any circumstances where the Citadel was genuinely threatened. And a system like that can be tricked."

"How does this help you?"

"Because I also have the Crucible."

"I fail to see-"

"Shepard to Hackett."

Hackett's voice crackled over the radio, distorted but there.

"_Commander, we thought you didn't make it. What happened to the crucible? Can you make it work?"_

"Admiral, angle the Crucible 10 meters to the right."

_"Will that help?"_

"It won't make it fire, but I think it could save us."

_" I hope you know what you're doing"_

The beam began to move, slicing through the material of the Citadel as it went.

"So, I know where the control room is now. And thanks to the Crucible I've got access to the inside."

Shepard leapt into the gauge made in the floor by the beam and found himself in the control room he'd just left. Smiling, he limped over to the control panels and started pushing buttons.

{=N7=}

The Reapers had the advantage until the Citadel began firing. At that point, even with their organic foes outnumbered and outgunned, the tide began to turn. Heavy losses were sustained, but eventually, the Reapers retreated, their own losses showing.

{=N7=}

Yeah, not the best Ending-fix-fic, but I couldn't think of a specific fourth option that worked better other than convincing the Catalyst to call off the Reapers, and I didn't want to use that (Although the ending wouldn't be NEARLY as bad if you could) Also, It got REALLY close to script-ficcing. Sorry for wasting your time with it.


End file.
